


Drabble Midweek #1

by Miyuki921



Series: Drabbles event [2]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, Free!, Haikyuu!!, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Psycho-Pass, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyuki921/pseuds/Miyuki921
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di fan fiction ispirate a vari prompt datimi alla Drabble Midweek</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Di come Romano si ritrovò la vita salvata da Antonio

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _\- Lovino va in vacanza al mare e Antonio è il bagnino._
> 
> Parole: _540_

Seduto sulla torretta d'osservazione in riva al mare, Antonio fissava attentamente la distesa d'acqua di fronte a sè: era la metà di luglio e c'era in caldo asfissiante lì a Valencia.  
Molte persone sembravano aver approfittato del week-end per riversarsi in spiaggia: in acqua infatti vi erano molte persone e lui e i suoi colleghi bagnini avevano molto da fare; ora che erano entrati nelle ore più calde della giornata, molti erano rientrati negli alberghi o nelle loro case: ben poche persone erano solite restare lì durante quelle ore. Sospirò lievemente e prese un sorso d'acqua dalla borraccia che aveva vicino a sè ma, nemmeno il tempo di finire, che notó una persona iniziare ad agitarsi in mare.  
Si alzó in pochissimo tempo e preso il salsicciotto, iniziò a correre verso il mare, tuffandosi infine appena gli fu possibile. Lovino, che era andato a fare una piccola vacanza a Valencia, senza avvisare Antonio, era entrato in acqua e, complice la profondità e un crampo al polpaccio, aveva iniziato ad agitarsi: sapeva nuotare, si, però non riuscendo a muovere la gamba destra era andato letteralmente nel panico.   
In poco tempo iniziò ad affondare e, poco prima di perdere i sensi, sentì qualcuno che lo prendeva e lo riportava in superficie...   
Per fortuna non pesava molto e per Antonio fu facile riportarlo a riva, dove lo distese supino sulla spiaggia; iniziò subito il massaggio cardiaco e la respirazione bocca a bocca, dato che Lovino non respirava più e il battito era debole. Dopo qualche secondo, con sua felicità, l'italiano sputó fuori l'acqua, quindi lo mise dapprima in posizione laterale di sicurezza e poi lo aiutò a mettersi a sedere.

 _"Gra..."_ Lovino iniziò a ringraziarlo, ma quando si rese effettivamente della persona che lo aveva salvato sbuffò: di tutti i bagnini perchè proprio lui? _"Grazie."_ bofonchiò irritato, abbassando lo sguardo alla sabbia.  
 _"¡Lovinito! Cosa ci fai qui?"_ anche Antonio si accorse solo in quel momento di chi aveva salvato: prima era troppo concentrato a fare altro.   
_"Mi diverto ad affogare, guarda! Sei proprio un cretino."_ nonostante gli fosse riconoscente, non lo avrebbe mai ammesso apertamente. _"Mi ero preso un week-end di pausa, ecco perchè ero qui."_ disse infine, rialzandosi, per liberarsi della sabbia che si era appiccicata al suo corpo.  
 _"Perchè non mi hai avvertito? Ti avrei ospitato volentieri."_ Antonio alzò lo sguardo su di lui; tutto gli donava particolarmente: dalle gocce d'acqua che scendevano dai capelli bagnati, a quelle che indisturbate scivolavano lungo il petto dell'altro.   
_"Non serve: sono in un buon hotel e in ogni caso ora sto meglio; smettila di preoccuparti per me."_

Era sempre freddo come al solito con Spagna e la cosa faceva soffrire non poco l'ispanico, ma questi scosse le spalle. 

_"Convinto tu... Stai attento però la prossima volta."_ e così se ne tornò sulla torretta di salvataggio a fare il proprio lavoro: si sentiva a posto con sè stesso per averlo salvato e ora poteva pensare a tutto il resto. 

**\- Sicuro di non voler venire a casa mia, Lovinito? -**

Gli scrisse infine: era più forte di lui.

**\- Sicurissimo, buon lavoro. -**

Antonio se la aspettava una risposta simile e alla fine mise via il cellulare, cercando di non pensare più a lui.


	2. Tentativi di ballare il tango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _\- Tango_
> 
> Parole: _431_

Lovino odiava perdere: soprattutto se farlo significava doversi sottoporre a qualcosa imposto dal vincitore. Era così da sempre: da quando avevano iniziato a colonizzarlo, fino ad ora, quando semplicemente perdeva delle scommesse.

 _"Lovinito! Vieni qua, devi pagare il tuo debito."_ voce e espressione sulla faccia di Antonio erano da schiaffi e, anche se l'italiano non lo voleva, purtroppo doveva pagare pegno.

 _"Mi rifiuto di imparare il tango, dato che devo fare la parte della donna! Ti sembro una signora?"_ incrociò le braccia al petto, mentre non era minimamente intenzionato a muoversi anche solo di un passo.

 _"Con il caratterino che ti ritrovi, non potresti mai esserlo, querido."_ lo stuzzicò un po', avvicinandosi però a lui e lo tiró verso di sè. _"Ora fai ció che ti dico: ci tengo ad insegnartelo e non m'interessa se tu non vuoi impararlo."_ ecco cosa c'era finalmente nella voce di Antonio: determinazione, ma talmente tanta, che Lovino ne aveva vista poche volte così sul viso dell'altro.

 _"Almeno lo riconosci! In tal caso, dato che sai che sarà una partita persa in partenza... Perchè ti ostini così tanto?"_ Lovino a volte faceva davvero fatica a capirlo.

 _"Ora smettila di parlare e ascolta le mie indicazioni."_

Gli aveva posato un dito sulle labbra per zittirlo, anche se avrebbe potuto baciarlo, ma ci teneva alla propria vita a dirla tutta.  
Lovino cercó di dire qualcosa, tentando pure di allontanarlo, ma nulla: niente era in grado di smuovere lo spagnolo. L'italiano sbuffó sonoramente e alla fine, con molta riluttanza, si lasciò condurre.  
La musica partì appena Antonio schiacciò play e lui si mise a dare tutte le direttive a Lovino, che però era peggio di un palo.

 _"Capisco che questa cosa ti scoccia moltissimo, ma potresti impegnarti un minimo? Sei più rigido di un palo."_ la delusione e la scocciatura erano palesi sul volto dello spagnolo, che aveva fermato la lezione nemmeno venti minuti dopo l'inizio.  
_"... È dall'inizio che ti dico che non voglio! Piuttosto mi metterei a ballare che ne so... Qualcosa come la tarantella."_ nemmeno un pelo sulla lingua gli sputò contro la verità nuda e cruda.  
_"Sei sempre il solito Lovino... Volevo insegnarti qualcosa di speciale, denso di significato per me, ma ovviamente speravo troppo."_

Amareggiato sospirò e decise di spegnere lo stereo, mettendo infine via il telecomando. Non aggiunse altro e decise di andarsene nell'orto a controllare i propri pomodori; non gli interessava se l'altro lo avrebbe seguito. Era una cosa alquanto impossibile, quindi se ne stette lì a curare le sue piantagioni, mentre Lovino... Chissà cosa stava facendo: stava forse ballando seriamente la tarantella?


	3. Follow the light through the dreams and disasters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _\- Follow the light through the dreams and disasters_
> 
> Parole: _390_

Lukas osservava sconsolato il paesaggio della sua Norvegia: adesso che lui e Mathias avevano perso la battaglia contro Berwald, tutti i territori erano passati nelle mani di quest'ultimo.  
Quelli che una volta erano la maggior attrazione della sua terra, i fiordi norvegesi, ora erano diventati solo... Lembi di mare, circondati dalla distruzione dovuta alla guerra.  
Ora quanto sarebbe durata la sottomissione alla Svezia? Quanto tempo avrebbe impiegato a mettere di nuovo a posto tutto, senza incappare in altre guerre? Perchè non poteva arrivare ad avere una certa indipendenza, ma senza il dover fronteggiare altre battaglie? Sarebbe mai stato in grado di negoziare pacificamente un'indipendenza da Berwald?  
Tutte queste domande si affollavano nella mente del povero Lukas, che in quel momento si trovava proprio di fronte ad uno dei fiordi. 

_"Personalmente sarei stufo di essere sotto le direttive di un'altra nazione: sia essa la Danimarca o la Svezia..."_

Commentò ad alta voce mentre si rialzava e tornava al suo mezzo di trasporto, per tornarsene a Oslo. Quando arrivò, si chiuse nel proprio ufficio, in cerca di una soluzione che avrebbe evitato moltissime morti.  
Gli anni passavano e il Sovrano Svedese si era stabilito lì, ma Lukas iniziava a vedere una luce che poteva portare alla fine di quel dannato tunnel.

 _"Hai davvero trovato un modo per risolvere il tutto pacificamente? Complimenti Lukas: ora devi solo metterlo in atto."_ l'uomo che aveva appena parlato era Mathias: nonostante si odiassero, il danese voleva comunque aiutarlo. _"Sarà meglio che tu lo faccia al più presto possibile: segui quella luce che vedi, piena dei tuoi sogni, supera i disastri che hai visto e non vacillare; Berwald in tal caso tenterà sicuramente di trarne vantaggio."_  
_"So benissimo che devo darmi una mossa con le contrattazioni, però è difficile con uno come lui: bisogna sempre prestare la massima attenzione."_

Lukas sospirò pesantemente: sarebbero stati dei giorni davvero intensi e non avrebbe avuto un momento libero.  
Dopo svariate trattative, alla fine fu Lukas stesso a vincere: la Svezia concesse, pacificamente, l'indipendenza... La speranza che Norvegia non aveva mai abbandonato lo aveva appena ripagato e al trono salì un re Danese, re Carlo di Danimarca, con il nome di Haakon VII; al tempo stesso però non era più sotto alcuna nazione: era da solo e aveva capito che spesso non serviva per forza una guerra per scendere a compromessi.


	4. Need your help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _\- Asami chiede ospitalità per la notte nella lussuosa dimora di Feilong (AU vampyre)_
> 
> Parole: _1100_

Asami vagava per Hong Kong ferito: il fatto che la ferita che gli era stata inferta stesse ancora sanguinando, invece di essere guarita, non era proprio un bel segno. Dato che era un vampiro, dell'alta nobiltà e di alto rango, non avrebbero dovuto esserci problemi... Invece non era così e la cosa non solo lo preoccupava, ma non trovava neppure qualcuno da cui attingere il sangue, per permettere al proprio corpo di riprendersi.  
Camminava a fatica, indebolito, finché non si ritrovò davanti ad una lussuosa villa a lui ben conosciuta: quella del suo... Come poteva definirlo? Nemico? Contemporaneamente però era anche una specie di fidanzato: non si vedevano spesso, dato che in realtà Asami aveva la dimora in Giappone, però se si incontravano, non si trattenevano dal far incontrare i loro corpi in un miscuglio di sangue, lenzuola e quant'altro. Ovviamente non mancavano giocattolini sessuali, manette, corde e cose simili: Asami adorava quelle cose su Fei Long e il cinese ogni volta non voleva che l'altro smettesse. 

_"Signor Fei Long, c'è il signor Asami al cancello."_ il suo maggiordomo apparve sulla soglia della porta della camera del suo Signore.  
 _"Asami? Fallo entrare."_ cosa ci poteva fare lì? Si sarebbe aspettato di tutto, ma non veder arrivare Ryuichi al suo capezzale. Si alzò dall'enorme letto a baldacchino e indossò uno Yukata, scendendo infine in salotto, dove poco dopo arrivarono il maggiordomo e il suo acerrimo nemico. _"Guarda un po' chi si vede: qual buonvento ti porta qui?"_ l'odore del sangue dell'altro già lo aveva inebriato e solo quando si decise ad osservarne il corpo, notò la ferita che aveva al fianco.  
 _"Normalmente non verrei qui da te di così mia spontanea volontà, soprattutto non senza alcun avviso, ma ho bisogno che mi ospiti per questa notte."_ Asami andò dritto al punto, senza girarci troppo attorno.  
 _"Ti presenti così a casa mia senza un minimo di preavviso, ferito e ti permetti anche di fare lo sbruffone, dandomi quasi degli ordini? Sei proprio una persona piccola, Asami"_ Fei Long scosse la testa indignato, portando le braccia al petto. _"In ogni caso va bene... Andiamo in camera mia: dovrai anche pagare pegno."_

Iniziò a salire le scale che portavano al piano superiore, incurante se Asami lo stesse seguendo o no. Se voleva una mano era meglio che lo facesse, altrimenti lui non si sarebbe di certo mosso per chiamarlo. Ryuichi non disse nulla e alla fine si decise a seguirlo: di che pegno parlava? Aveva davvero intenzione di dargli il suo sangue per farlo guarire?   
Quando arrivarono alla sontuosa camera da letto di Fei Long, il proprietario lo fece entrare per primo, chiudendo infine la porta dietro di sè, a chiave.

 _"Vai a sederti lì sul divano: prima di tutto pensiamo a guarirti."_ appena Asami fece quello che Fei Long gli aveva detto, il padrone di casa andò a sedersi sulle sue gambe, spostando da un lato i lunghi capelli, per mettere ben in mostra il collo pallido. _"Prendine quanto te ne serve: mi pagherai dopo a dovere."_  
 _"Grazie."_

Si limitò a bisbigliare, mentre portava la bocca al suo collo, che iniziò a leccare, prima di morderlo e iniziare a berne il sangue. Dalle labbra del cinese uscì un gemito di piacere, mentre portava una mano tra i capelli di Asami, stringendoli lievemente. Anche da ferito era molto sexy e in un certo senso Fei Long ne era attratto in modo fatale: quel dannato vampiro lo aveva stregato ogni volta di più.   
Appena Asami si staccò, lasciando che un rivolo di sangue andasse a sporcargli la spalla, il padrone di casa ghignò sinistramente.

 _"Ora che ti ho aiutato, è ora che sia io ad avere la mia ricompensa, non credi?"_ il ghigno non sparì dalle sue labbra anzi: si accentuò sempre più.  
 _"Se proprio devo..."_ Ryuichi sembrava quasi rassegnato alla cosa.  
 _"Non fare quella faccia: tanto so benissimo che ti piacerà molto e dato che devi guarire, ci penso io, tu non dovrai fare come fai sempre."_

Si alzò e lo aiutò a rialzarsi, buttandolo infine sul letto: ora poteva finalmente divertirsi e non essere sempre lui quello che subiva... L'uke tra loro due; da un cassetto prese delle manette e non perse tempo ad usarle sui suoi polsi, finendo con l'ammanettarlo all'inferriata del letto. 

_"Apri questa splendida bocca: non farti pregare, non ho intenzione di stare ai tuoi capricci."_ Fei Long si era portato a lato del viso di Asami e si era già tolto lo yukata, mostrando il sesso.  
 _"Lo sai che non mi piace fare l'uke, né tanto meno quando vengo costretto a fare le cose."_ lo guardò con astio: quella cosa non esisteva proprio: non lo avrebbe fatto mai e poi mai.  
 _"Vuoi farmi arrabbiare e farmi usare le maniere forti?"_ fece una piccola pausa, dove con le dita andò a stringergli forte un capezzolo. _“Ti adoro… e adoro ancora di più la tua bocca!”_ lo urlò: per fortuna la camera era totalmente insonorizzata e gli unici due vampiri lì erano loro in quel momento. _"Quindi vedi di accontentarmi per una volta, o te lo farò fare con la forza e non scherzo."_ si abbassò sulle sue labbra e leccandole sensualmente, chiese. _"Allora? Hai cambiato idea?"_  
Asami sospirò e annuì. _"Va bene, fai come desideri... Non ho altre opzioni a quanto pare."_ normalmente non si sarebbe comportato così, ma quali altre possibilità aveva? Nessuna a quanto sembrava, quindi...   
_"Quant'è bello quando sei così accondiscendente."_

Soffiò al suo orecchio, ghignando in modo ancor più sinistro, appena Asami aprì la bocca per accogliere il suo sesso che si era già inturgidito alla sola idea che l'altro avesse veramente accettato la cosa. Lo vide girarsi di lato in modo da essere più comodo a succhiarglielo e quando iniziò, per Liu fu come finire in paradiso: nonostante Asami fosse sempre stato un seme, in quello se la cavava non bene, benissimo.  
 _"Per essere un seme, sei eccellente a fare questo."_ borbottò, mentre il respiro iniziava a farsi corto e il sesso a diventare sempre più turgido nella bocca dell'altro. Ryuichi ovviamente non parlò, fin troppo preso da ciò che stava facendo e quando lo sentì sul punto di venire, cercò di allontanarsi, ma Liu gli bloccò la testa con le mani, riversandosi nella sua bocca. _"Bene... Ora puoi fermarti qui nella mia dimora fino a domani o anche oltre: per me non c'è problema."_ si alzò e se ne andò nel bagno sontuoso, lasciando Asami lì ammanettato, senza l'intenzione di liberarlo: se durante la notte avesse voluto sfruttarlo ancora, beh... Avrebbe potuto benissimo farlo e la cosa lo eccitava non poco: era tutto perfetto.


	5. I love you, but you don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _\- La reazione di Nagisa davanti alla nuova fidanzata di Rei. (Happy ending?)_
> 
> Parole: _317_

Quella mattina Rei si era presentato a scuola accompagnato da una ragazza: quando l'aveva presentata ai tre compagni di nuoto, le reazioni erano state differenti. Makoto era rimasto visibilmente felice della cosa, Haruka aveva mantenuto il solito sguardo disinteressato, mentre Nagisa...  
Nagisa c'era rimasto molto male: aveva fatto buon viso a cattivo gioco e aveva tirato fuori un sorriso forzato, peró dentro di lui si era spezzato qualcosa.  
In tutto questo, gli allenamenti erano andati male: aveva fatto il tempo peggiore di tutta la propria carriera e a quel punto si era detto che per quel giorno sarebbe tornato a casa.

 _"Sasabe-san, torno a casa: non sto molto bene."_ annunciò al coach, prima di superarlo e andarsene agli spogliatoi. Poco prima di raggiungerli notò, con la coda dell'occhio, una ragazza: non era possibile che fosse andata a vederlo, dai.  
Nello spogliatoio si accasciò contro la porta iniziando a piangere: perchè quella ragazza gli aveva portato via Rei-chan? 

_"Nagisa... Sei ancora qui?"_ la voce di Makoto rilevò la sua presenza al di là della porta.  
_"Vattene, Mako-chan... Voglio restare da solo."_ Nagisa lo stava chiaramente implorando.  
_"Fammi entrare."_ era un tono autoritario, però voleva provare a parlargli.  
_"Non togliere tempo prezioso all'allenamento, per colpa mia, Mako-chan."_ disse, dopo aver aperto la porta.  
Makoto entrò e lo osservó: sembrava davvero distrutto. _"Sono il capitano e come tale, mi preoccupo: ma sarebbe così anche se non lo fossi."_ oppose Makoto con fare convinto, ma con il suo solito sorriso in volto. _"Perchè non provi a parlare con lui?"_  
Nagisa alzò lo sguardo su di lui. _"A quale pro? Si è fidanzato con una ragazza e non è che se io gli dico: guarda, io ti amo, cambierà qualcosa. Mi illuderei solamente."_

Nagisa strinse le mani a pugno e sospirò, mentre qualcuno dietro alla porta ascoltava la loro conversazione.  
Era proprio Rei, che si era accorto dello strano comportamento del biondino.


	6. Ricordi di tempi passati

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _\- Rivoluzione_
> 
> Parole: _162_

4 luglio 1776

Finalmente Alfred ottenne l'Indipendenza da Arthur in quel giorno, dopo una convivenza durata svariati anni: da quando era piccolo per la precisione.  
La rivoluzione finalmente era andata a buon fine, dopo quella guerra e anche se sapeva che Arthur era rimasto ferito nell'orgoglio...  
Era felice di quella conquista: ora era da solo e andava bene così. 

Ogni volta che Alfred apriva il cassetto del mobile in soffitta, dove teneva le foto e le cose di quell'epoca, i ricordi lo investivano.  
C'era un motivo ben preciso per cui non riusciva mai a fare pulizia lì: per quanto potessero essere pieni di significato e ricordi dolorosi... Non riusciva mai a disfarsi di quelle cose: erano parte integrante della sua vita, della sua storia di Nazione; cancellarli, bruciarli o buttarli via avrebbe significato cancellare una fetta importante di storia.


	7. Give it a try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _\- Primo appuntamento_
> 
> Parole: _403 >_

Chris e Eijun si ritrovavano in un bar non molto lontano dal Seidou: qualche giorno prima Eijun gli aveva chiesto, con sommo stupore da parte del catcher, di uscire. Qualsiasi persona avrebbe potuto pensare che era solo una semplice uscita tra compagni di squadra, ma Chris immaginava che in realtà sotto sotto ci fosse qualcosa di ben diverso: aveva notato che ultimamente Sawamura era diverso nei suoi confronti.  
Seduti ad un tavolino, con una tazza di cioccolata fondente, parlavano del più e del meno. Stranamente, in momenti simili, il pitcher sembrava diventare un'altra persona: certo, capricci e qualche urlo c'erano comunque, però era più sopportabile.

 _"Quando finiamo di bere la cioccolata, ho altri posti in cui voglio portarti."_ lo disse arrossendo lievemente, mentre guardava il contenuto della tazza che ormai era mezza vuota.  
 _"In qualsiasi posto mi porterai, andrà comunque bene, Sawamura... Potrei sapere il motivo di questa richiesta?"_ ormai lo voleva sapere: per quanto tempo voleva nasconderglielo ancora?  
 _"Non voglio dirtelo ora: non prendertela senpai, ma ho già studiato il momento adatto per farlo; abbi solo ancora un po' di pazienza."_

Strinse la tazza con una certa forza: Chris avrebbe accettato? Non aveva mai captato se il senpai potesse provare qualcosa per lui, quindi era molto insicuro. Finirono di bere contemporaneamente e fu Chris ad andare a pagare per entrambi: non gli pesava farlo e quando uscirono, Eijun lo trascinò verso un parco in centro: i Sakura erano completamente spogli a causa dell'autunno, però il panorama era comunque mozzafiato; non per nulla era uno dei suoi posti preferiti.

 _"Sediamoci su quella panchina."_ lo prese momentaneamente per mano, salvo poi lasciarla appena si sedettero. _"So che può sembrare assurdo: è la prima volta che usciamo assieme e da soli, ma..."_ iniziò a tormentarsi lievemente le mani, fissando a terra, mentre Chris attendeva che finisse la frase.  
 _"Allora, Sawamura? Perché non porti a termine la frase?"_ Chris era tranquillo, in attesa di quelle benedette parole.  
 _"N-niente, Chris-senpai. Fa nulla: andiamo."_

Si alzò e si morse il labbro inferiore: non se la sentiva per ora di confessare che lo amava: non era proprio il momento adatto quello: sarebbe stato per un'altra volta; non sapeva nemmeno cosa ne pensasse lui: non poteva uscirsene così di punto in bianco. Non era da lui farsi tutte quelle pippe mentali: era successo solo una volta ed era stato proprio lui ad aiutarlo, però non ci sarebbe riuscito quella volta.


	8. Voglia di viaggiare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _\- Ti seguirò ovunque andrai_
> 
> Parole: _370_

_"Sai cosa mi piacerebbe molto fare, quando sarò in grado di camminare di nuovo, Ume-chan? A parte il tornare a giocare a baseball?"_ erano ritornati a scuola: avevano perso contro il Seidou, quindi il loro sogno di andare al Koshien si era fermato lì.  
_"Non ce l'hai con noi, Nao? Volevi andare al Koshien, ma non ti ci abbiamo portato... Eppure eravamo a un soffio dalla vittoria."_ Umemiya si sentiva a dir poco frustrato: non aveva mai dimenticato ciò che aveva detto il compagno dopo l'incidente, quando era ancora in ospedale e mai lo avrebbe fatto. C'era pure da dire che avevano ancora il torneo estivo per rifarsi: poi più nulla, a meno che non avrebbero frequentato tutti la stessa università, come era successo con le superiori...  
_"Perché dovrei? Avete dato tutti il meglio di voi stessi e abbiamo perso per pura sfortuna: vediamo di proiettarci direttamente a vincere il torneo estivo e poi arrivare a solcare il campo del Koshien. Non è ancora finita Ume-chan: non dovete sentirvi in colpa."_ gli diede un colpetto con un pugno, contro la schiena, sorridendo.  
_"Si, ma..."_ si zittì appena sentì quel pugno contro la schiena e alla fine sorrise come suo solito, in quel modo che metteva tutti gli avversari in soggezione. _"In ogni caso: cosa ti piacerebbe fare?"_ prima gli aveva impedito di dirlo, ma ora era curioso di scoprirlo.  
_"Mi piacerebbe viaggiare per il mondo. Conoscere nuovi posti; ora che sono sulla sedia a rotelle è molto scomodo, ma se mai fosse possibile... Sarebbe stupendo."_ si sapeva che spesso era molto scomodo andare in giro con la sedia a rotelle, figurarsi se per caso doveva prendere l'aereo.  
_"Nao..."_ Umemiya si abbassò alla sua altezza, appoggiando le braccia sulle gambe del compagno. _"Sappi che ti seguirò ovunque andrai."_ arrossì lievemente alle parole che aveva appena pronunciato, però era la verità.  
_"Ume-chan, grazie... Sei sempre stato quello che mi ha supportato più di tutti e sei tornato a giocare nonostante ciò che era successo, per me. Hai un cuore d'oro, Ume-chan, sei diverso da quella volta."_ lo disse in modo gentile, sorridendo in quel modo che Umemiya tanto adorava, anche se spesso significava guai in vista: era pur sempre considerato un masochista.


	9. "Sei inumano, Tetsu!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _\- "Sei inumano, Tetsu"_
> 
> Parole: _260_

La mattina era arrivata al dormitorio del Seidou e ex capitano ed ex vicecapitano stavano ancora dormendo, nello stesso futon.  
Si erano addormentati relativamente tardi: più o meno le due del mattino, troppo presi dall'attrazione fisica.   
Ora che si erano ritirati dalla squadra, avevano molto più tempo per sè e ovviamente lo sfruttavano al massimo; fu l'improvviso suono della sveglia a svegliare Tetsu, che aprì gli occhi e osservò la figura distesa vicino a sè.   
La mano destra passò tra i capelli di Jun, mentre Tetsu si abbassava verso il suo orecchio.

 _"Bell'addormentato, è ora di svegliarsi."_ sussurrò, mordicchiandogli lievemente il lobo.  
 _"Mh... Ancora cinque minuti, Yuuki."_ la voce ancora assonnata del compagno giunse ovattata all'ex capitano, dato che l'altro aveva la testa affondata nel cuscino.   
_"Abbiamo molte cose da fare: non puoi dormire ancora."_ e proprio come una madre con il figlio capriccioso che non vuole andare a scuola, scostò coperta e lenzuolo, scoprendo il corpo nudo del compagno, eccezione fatta per i boxer che indossava.   
_"Sei inumano, Tetsu! Come fai ad essere così sveglio dopo una nottata simile?"_

Jun rabbrividì per il freddo: il sedere gli faceva ancora male e lui era a dir poco stanco morto; non sarebbe sopravvissuto fino alla fine della giornata. 

_"Non starai mica pensando di saltare le lezioni, a due mesi dal diploma, vero? Sarebbe un pessimo esempio."_ ribattè Tetsu, stranamente ridacchiando, invece del suo solito cipiglio serio.  
 _"In tal caso, fino al diploma la smetteremo!"_ non ne sarebbe stato minimamente capace, però...  
 _"Oh, va bene... Voglio vedere se ne sarai in grado."_ ghignò divertito, fissando l'espressione di Jun.  
 _"Cosa? No, scherzavo! Non salto nemmeno un giorno. Ripeto: sei inumano..."_

Borbottò davvero ferito, scrollando infine le spalle.   
Tetsu dentro di sè se la rise di gusto, troppo divertito dalla reazione del fidanzato.


	10. Piccole ricompense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _\- Ripetizioni di matematica_
> 
> Parole: _427_

Prompt: _\- Ripetizioni di matematica_

Un sonoro sbuffo si levò dalla sedia su cui era seduto Kuramochi... Non era solo in stanza, c'era anche Ryosuke: gli aveva chiesto una mano con matematica, dato che non riusciva a venirne a capo.  
Il second baseman alzò lo sguardo dal libro di inglese al fidanzato, ridacchiando.

_"Dimmi Youichi, cosa c'è che non ti viene?"_ si era alzato e ora era seduto sulle gambe del moro, che sembtava disperato.  
 _"Non lo so: faccio i passaggi, ma non mi risulta mai corretto. Non so più quali pesci pigliare!"_ era raro che qualcosa lo irritasse più di Sawamura e una delle poche cose, era proprio la matematica.  
 _"Vediamo... Che ne dici di fare un compromesso?"_ la mano destra andò ad accarezzare il volto del fidanzato, con fare lascivo.  
 _"Compromesso...? Di che tipo?"_ da una parte era interessato, ma dall'altra non sapeva esattamente cosa aspettarsi.  
 _"Ora io ti rispiego tutto: controlli i passaggi che hai fatto e dove capisci di aver sbagliato, correggerai; se alla fine sarà tutto giusto, ti darò un premio."_

Un ghigno sinistro apparve sul volto del maggiore dei Kominato. Youichi sembrò essere d'accordo, quindi Ryo si mise a spiegargli tutto da capo, senza alcuna fretta; osservava lo shortstop che controllava ogni passaggio e alla fine sorrise, quando lo vide posare la penna con fare soddisfatto.

_"Dato che ora l'esercizio è giusto, meriti la ricompensa che ti ho promesso, però... Non farci troppo l'abitudine."_

Soffiò al suo orecchio con fare sensuale, mettendosi a cavalcioni su di lui, mentre le mani già si davano da fare per spogliarlo.   
Quando finalmente il petto di Kuramochi fu a nudo, iniziò a baciarlo, lasciandosi una scia di saliva, mentre il fidanzato iniziava ad ansimare... Sapeva benissimo quali punti colpire in particolare per farlo impazzire; quando la lingua si soffermò sui capezzoli inturgiditi, li stuzzicò per bene, mentre poteva sentire chiaramente all'altezza delle gambe, un certo gonfiore.  
 _"Ryosuke..."_ la voce di Youichi era quasi flebile, mentre il fidanzato continuava ad occuparsi di lui.   
Fu zittito da un bacio, mentre sentiva il corpo dell'altro allontanarsi dal proprio e poi le sue mani armeggiare con i pantaloni. _"Risparmia il fiato, ti servirà."_ lo fissò con una certa intensità, mentre la mano gli liberava il membro dalla stoffa e iniziava a muoversi attorno ad esso.  
Dalle labbra di Kuramochi iniziarono a sfuggire dei lievi gemiti: non voleva esagerare, non voleva che qualcuno lo sentisse... Ryo però era fin troppo bravo e ora che la sua bocca aveva appena inglobato il suo membro... Non riusciva a trattenere troppo i gemiti.


	11. Proposte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _\- "Esci con me."_
> 
> Parole: _150_

_"Esci con me, Asahi-san."_

Nishinoya sembrava sempre scegliere i momenti meno adatti per dire cose simili; erano ad allenamento e Asahi lo stava aiutando nello stretching.   
Il maggiore sgranò gli occhi a quell'affermazione e le guance si imporporarono di brutto, mentre faceva pressione sulla sua schiena. Non che non lo facessero già, ma perchè spesso e volentieri lo faceva in palestra o negli spogliatoi?

 _"O-okay, Nishinoya."_ Asahi balbettò lievemente, mentre il suddetto inclinava la testa all'indietro, per vederlo in volto.  
 _"Troppo imbarazzato come al solito: rilassati un po', Asahi-san. Non ti ho chiesto nulla di particolare."_ e con nulla di particolare intendeva che non aveva detto cose ben più imbarazzanti.

Finito l'allenamento, in cui Nishi non si era affatto risparmiato dal far commenti a Asahi, uscirono assieme dallo spogliatoio... Si divisero come ogni giorno, prendendo ognuno la propria strada: l'uscita assieme sarebbe avvenuta da li a qualche giorno.


	12. "You're so mean, Iwa-chan!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _\- «Iwaaaa-chan, credo di aver preso una storta»_  
>  «Se pensi che ti porterò a casa in spalla ti sbagli di grosso, Shittykawa»
> 
> Parole: _505_

_"Iwaaaa-chan, credo di aver preso una storta"_ l'allenamento era appena finito e Tooru assieme a Hajime erano ancora in palestra. Gli altri erano già rientrati negli spogliatoi per cambiarsi, mentre il capitano era ancora seduto sulla panchina a bere.   
_"Se pensi che ti porterò a casa in spalla ti sbagli di grosso, Shittykawa"_ il vice capitano fissava il compagno accigliato, prima di andare a prendere un pallone, poco distante da lui.   
_"Iwa-chaaaaan, sei proprio ingiusto!"_ vedendolo con il pallone in mano, appoggiò la borraccia sulla panchina, coprendosi istintivamente il volto. _"Non vorrai mica colpirmi! Ho male seriamente!"_ si lamentò, fissandolo con un espressione quasi da cane bastonato.  
 _"Non credere di impietosirmi così, Shittykawa! Ti conosco troppo bene per capire quando mi stai prendendo in giro."_ il cipiglio arrabbiato era sempre presente sul volto del compagno, che invece di colpirlo in testa, lanciò il pallone nel cesto. _"Alzati e andiamo. Non ho intenzione di perdere altro tempo."_

Quando però Oikawa tentò di alzarsi ma finì col ricadere sulla panchina, Iwaizumi capì che forse non stava scherzando. Sospirò e si avvicinò a lui, porgendogli una mano: non aveva intenzione di farsi fuori la schiena per portarlo in spalla.

 _"Sarà meglio per te che tu non mi stia prendendo per i fondelli, altrimenti avrai un serio motivo per saltare gli allenamenti, ma per colpa di tutte le pallonate che ti darò."_ Quando il setter prese la sua mano e si alzò, Hajime portò il braccio dell'altro attorno al proprio collo, aiutandolo così a camminare.  
 _"Come devo fartelo capire che non sto scherzando? Non mi diverto affatto a sentire questo dolore, in momenti simili: in questi giorni abbiamo anche un amichevole!"_

Il tono lamentoso nella voce di Oikawa irritò come sempre l'Asso della squadra, che non aggiunse altro, se non un: _"È solo un amichevole, non una partita seria: puoi anche recupare completamente, Shittykawa."_  
Certo, non era proprio il massimo che si fosse fatto male, ma finchè quella era solo un amichevole, non c'era da preoccuparsi.  
 _"Mi stai sminuendo e dicendo che potete tranquillamente vincere senza di me? Questa era davvero brutta!"_ tirò su con il naso, visibilmente ferito da quelle parole.  
 _"Io ci rinuncio a parlare con te, seriamente! Sei impossibile."_ stava iniziando a perdere le staffe per il comportamento da bambino che stava avendo: ancora si chiedeva come potesse essere il capitano, peró molte immagini gli attraversarono la mente e proprio in quelle trovò una risposta. _"Mi sembra ovvio che se devi recuperare, ci occupiamo noi dell'amichevole. Se giocassi, rischieresti solo di peggiorare la situazione."_

Oikawa a quelle parole non disse più nulla, anzi: sorrise, nel sapere che sotto sotto, Iwaizumi era davvero preoccupato per le sue condizioni.


	13. È solo una superstizione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _\- Superstizione_
> 
> Parole: _261_

Era una visione comune, che tutti avessero paura di Romania: vi era una superstizione per cui lui era considerato, da tutti, un vampiro.  
Nato tutto da quello scrittore inglese, Bram Stoker, che scrisse un libro intitolato "Dracula" ispirato al Conte Dracula per l'appunto.  
Romania stesso non poteva di certo esimarsi dal negare quello che veniva detto su di lui: non era colpa sua se il proprio aspetto poteva ricordare quello di un vampiro; occhi color ambra, i canini sporgenti...  
Una cosa che adorava fare più di tutte, era spaventare Elizaveta: un ghigno quasi sadico compariva sul volto del rumeno, quando la bloccava contro di sè e fingeva di morderla, mentre in realtà si limitava solo ad inspirarne il profumo e baciarne il candido collo. 

_"Vladimir... Quando la  
smetterai di fare così?"_ chiese Elizaveta con voce tremolante, mentre dei brividi le attraversavano la schiena.  
 _"Chi ti dice che voglio smettere?"_ soffiò contro la spalla destra, che stava tormentando in quel momento. Sentiva chiaramente i brividi che la attraversano e il fatto che fossero di terrore, lo esaltavano come poche cose.  
 _"Smettila... Mi farai uscire di testa, se non la smetti."_ perchè quando l'altra Nazione faceva così, non era in grado di reagire? Le faceva davvero così tanta paura? Quella era solo una dannata legenda, una superstizione: non c'era nulla di vero.  
 _"Mh... Diventa pazza per me allora, non mi dispiacerebbe, sai?"_

Risalì verso il collo e poi al lobo dell'orecchio che stuzzicò, mentre sentiva con piacere che Ungheria stava cedendo a tutto quello.


	14. Torna...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _\- Nella notte e nel buio_
> 
> Parole: _145_

Da quando Kogami era sparito dopo aver ucciso Makishima, Akane era sempre stata in apprensione per lui: dov'era andato? Stava bene? Perchè non si faceva sentire e i sistemi di rilevamento non lo beccavano?   
Le notti in cui Akane faticava ad addormentarsi e non faceva altro che rigirarsi nel letto... Chiamava il suo nome.

_"Kogami..."_

Lo chiamava più e più volte, nel buio e nella notte, ma il ragazzo non arrivava mai.  
Era arrivata al punto di sentire la sua voce ed immaginarlo lì con lei, mentre faceva il proprio dovero di Ispettrice, sempre pronto a darle consigli o ripeterle cose che aveva detto in passato.   
Infestava i suoi sogni e non se ne andava mai: ormai era una parte integrante di Akane, non c'era nulla da fare. 

_"Kogami... Torna."_

Un sussurro nella notte, l'ennesimo rivoltarsi nel letto e la consapevolezza che non accadrà.

_"Kogami..."_


	15. Infanzia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _\- Children time, in cui Kenma vorrebbe solo tirare la play in testa a Kuroo._
> 
> Parole: _225_

Se c'era una cosa che Kenma odiava, in segreto, di Kuroo era la sua insistenza.  
A lui non interessava minimamente giocare a pallavolo, ma l'altro sembrava non volerlo capire: era più cocciuto di un mulo.

 _"Kuroo... Come devo dirtelo che non mi piace giocare a pallavolo? Non sono nemmeno capace!"_ sbuffò Kenma, appena vide arrivare il più grande con una palla in mano.  
_"Imparerai presto! Non è poi così difficile e saresti perfetto per fare l'alzatore."_ ignorò completamente lo sbuffo di Kenma e lo prese per il polso, facendolo alzare. "Dai! Andiamo" lo portò verso il loro solito parco.  
_"Sei davvero cocciuto."_ ed era proprio in momenti come quello, che non avendo a disposizione altro da lanciargli contro, gli avrebbe tirato volentieri la play in testa. Poi però si ricordava che era una cosa sacra e non poteva romperla. _"Sei fortunato che non ho alcuna intenzione di rompere la play, altrimenti te la saresti già trovata in faccia."_

Disse, portando gli occhi al cielo limpido, che non presentava nemmeno una nuvola. Se ci pensava però, era grato all'amico: non se ne era mai fatti, ma lui cercava sempre di coinvolgerlo in qualcosa; che poi quel qualcosa consistesse nell'alzare per lui erano dettagli.  
In fondo teneva troppo a lui, per non fare ciò che desiderava, altrimenti sarebbe sempre rimasto a casa a giocare ai videogiochi.


End file.
